The Von Doom Effect
by Randomfangirl813
Summary: Victor decides that he can use a budding new relationship to his advantage.


It started like any other argument. How was Johnny Storm supposed to know how it would end? He was standing toe to toe with Ben Grimm as always, sliding snide remarks off his tongue as easily as a fish swam through water. Ben was becoming increasingly incensed, as always. His orange face was twisting in annoyance, as always. Johnny was grinning stupidly, you guessed it, as always. How was he to know that when Ben pushed him to the wall this time, it would be different? How was he to foresee how they would stop, silent, and stare at each other as if they hadn't before noticed exactly how close they were? How could he predict how quickly he would meet Ben's lips with his own, sliding his hands down his pants and grasping his quite literal hard-on firmly, throwing his other arm around Ben's neck and drawing him close. It was completely surprising how rapidly he tore at Ben's clothes and slid his throbbing member between his own legs, desperate, for once, and primal in his hunger. He didn't know why Ben didn't push him away, scold him, yell, or anything. Deep down he wondered if Ben was flattered or what, almost happy someone didn't find him utterly unattractive in his unique condition. How was Johnny supposed to realize that all this would happen when he made a snide comment?

How was Johnny supposed to know?

Johnny Storm stared at the ceiling of the unfamiliar room in a distracted buzz. He was quite aware what it came from. He was coming down from a sexual high; he wasn't unfamiliar with the sensation. He was also exhausted. He had slept for hours, judging by the rising light poking through the windows, and still wasn't rested. Whoever said sex was harder on top obviously hadn't seen Ben Grimm. Johnny chuckled to himself, wincing as he sat up, glancing around Ben's room in confusion. The decor was pretty normal, plain and messy. He looked down at his bare chest, seeing his legs tangled in the sheets. He hadn't even remembered going back to Ben's room, but here he was. Now, the question was; where was Ben? Johnny stood, pulling the blankets with him, and scanned the room for his clothes. They appeared to be nowhere in sight. He sighed and opened one of Ben's drawers, cursing at the size of the clothing there. He pulled on the smallest pair of pants he could find,which still hung down almost to his knees.

iGreat,/i he thought to himself. iI look like a freaking street punk./i He pulled a giant jersey over his head and hoped he could get back to his room quickly enough to avoid the others. He peeked around the doorway, looking left and right before creeping out and making his way slowly to his room. A noise stopped him.

"Johnny? What are you doing up?"

Johnny thanked his lucky stars that it was Reed who had caught him and not Sue. Reed was half as likely to suspect that something was up. Johnny turned around, flashing his best smile at the older scientist and hoping he didn't look suspicious.

"What do you mean? It's like, seven."

Reed looked taken aback.

"Well, yes. But you... I mean... I don't mean to imply..."

It took Johnny a second to realize what Reed meant. It was true; he had a tendency to oversleep, for one reason or another. He didn't blame Richards for assuming something was up. He forced another smile and waved off the comment.

"I just felt like getting up now. Problem?"

Reed shook his head, seeming relieved that Johnny didn't press the matter. Johnny sighed in relief. Then Reed's expression changed, and he looked puzzled. He shot Johnny a glance quizzically.

"Aren't those Ben's clothes?" he asked curiously. Johnny went cold, trying to laugh it off.

"Uh, I don't think so..." he lied through his teeth. Reed looked him up and down, circling him.

"The jersey says 'Grimm' on the back," Reed pointed out matter-of-factly. Johnny let out a high pitched giggle and patted Richards on the back.

"Funny that. Got a lot to do. Marketing, you know. Big stuff. Have fun in the lab. Be nice to my sister. Bye!" He ran off before Reed could reply. Back in his room, he let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

Ben was distracted, Sue could tell. He kept looking out the window of the cafe they were at. It was like he was somewhere else. Or with someone else, she couldn't tell.

"Ben?" she asked again, tapping his arm lightly. He turned back, seeming a bit startled. "I asked if you were alright."

He sighed heavily, looking away and then back at her.

"Sorry Susie," he mumbled in his gravelly tone. "I'm just thinkin'. I got a lot on my plate."

Sue smiled sympathetically, rubbing his arm in what she felt was a comforting way. He looked so out of it. She had rarely seen the look except on Reed's face when he was trying to balance business and pleasure.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him.

Ben shook his head.

"It's really just some relationship stuff," he muttered, taking a sip of his tea. "Boring for you, I'd guess."

"Oh, Alicia?" Sue asked politely, stirring her own cup. His reply surprised her.

"No. Someone else."

Sue nodded slowly, thinking hard. After a moment she spoke again.

"iThe/i someone else, or just someone else?"

"Depends."

Sue was shaken. Ben truly loved Alicia. To admit that there might be someone else... this someone had to be really special.

"So... this person. You love them?"

"Yeah."

Sue bit her lip. She was trying to be nonjudgmental, as Ben would be if she were in that position. Which she very might well be, later on. So she talked carefully, trying to understand.

"You don't know how they feel?" she questioned.

Ben sat silent for a minute or so. He avoided her gaze, taking another sip of tea. Finally he sighed and came out with it.

"We had sex."

Sue gasped, covering her mouth. Ben was cheating on Alicia? Who was he so attracted to? She hid her shock and plowed forward.

"Then... they like you too?"

Ben shrugged.

"It was more of a 'heat of the moment' thing," he admitted. Sue nodded, still trying to process everything.

"Well, if you guys had sex, then... at least they were more accepting of you than normal," she reasoned, looking Ben in the eyes. To her surprise, he sighed heavily.

"The person... isn't the most 'accepting' of anything," he said, draining the rest of his drink. "In fact, I'd say he's the ileast/i accepting of me, if you catch my drift.

Sue took a moment to realize what he meant, but when she did her breath caught in her throat.

"iJohnny?/i" she yelped, springing to her feet. "Dear God Ben, that's my ibrother/i!"

Sue paced back and forth in front of the table, massaging her temples.

"What did you mean by 'heat of the moment' Ben. Oh my God, did you rape him? iDid you rape my brother Ben?/i"

Sue was screeching by now, and her head was flickering in and out of visibility, causing the whole restaurant to stare at them, dumbfounded. Ben looked away sadly.

"I don't think so. He didn't push me away, if that's what you mean. I'm sorry though, Susie."

His pet name for her coupled with the apology brought her back to the present. She took a deep breath, settling into the visible spectrum. Her eyes were closed and she counted silently to ten. When she was done, she once again took her seat. The cafe sighed in relief.

"I really am sorry," Ben repeated. hanging his head dejectedly. "I guess I was too eager..."

Sue shook her head, calmer and more able to look at the situation objectively.

"I think it would be good for Johnny," she admitted. "To settle down with someone, especially for personality rather than looks... no offense," she added quickly.

"Absolutely none taken," Ben replied.

"I think you should go for it," she said, smiling at him warmly.

"You think?" he asked, twiddling with the sugar dispenser. It groaned but did not pop, much to Sue's relief. She nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah."

"What about Alicia?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sue looked away innocently. Truth be told, she didn't want Ben to realize one of the reasons she was so eager for him to pursue Johnny. She would rather keep it a secret until she could work up the courage to tell Reed about her, uh, feelings.

"She's a very nice woman," was what she said. "She'll understand."

Ben nodded, setting the sugar down.

"Thanks Susie. Don't know what I'd do without you." He reached over and gave her a kind of lopsided hug. She returned it easily, glad he was feeling better.

"No problem Ben," she replied. And it wasn't. He was a very good friend. She was lucky to have him.

Neither of them saw the man sitting next to them casually walk out of the cafe and wave to the limo across the street. As soon as he was inside, he began to recount the conversation.

"So, the Thing has feelings for his flaming companion," the other occupant of the limo declared, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "This could prove most interesting."

"Indeed!" replied the first. "And if anyone, you can take advantage of that!"

"And I shall," said the figure smugly. "Or my name isn't Victor Von Doom!"


End file.
